elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Oriandra
|voice = |dlc = Summerset }} Oriandra is an Imperial member of the Psijic Order who initially leads the Vestige through the tutorial quest "The Mind Trap." After escaping it, she can be found in Prisoner's Hold outside of Shimmerene. Interactions The Mind Trap While entering Summerset for the first time, the Vestige will be transported to the mind trap, a mysterious landscape under the control of the entity known as K'Tora. Oriandra will lead the Vestige out of the mind trap to freedom. A Pearl of Great Price Whispers from the Deep Dialogue ;The Mind Trap If Oriandra is spoken to while in Prisoner's Hold, the following conversation will occur: "It gladdens my heart to see you awake and free, my friend. You're the first to respond to my help and escape from that entity's grasp." :Thanks for helping me, but who are you exactly? "I am Oriandra and I wear the cloak of the Psijic Order. I came to Summerset at the behest of our Ritemaster when I sensed a dark and powerful mind magic emanating from this area. When I noticed your predicament, I knew I had to intercede." ::If I can ever repay you for your help, let me know. "Take a moment to rest, but once you've shaken off any residual effects of the spell I might require your assistance. And take this. I assume it belongs to you. It was near your unconscious body when I found you." ::What's the Psijic Order? "The Psijic Order is an ancient society of mages, more akin to a monastic order than to the upstart Mages Guild, for example. We once served as advisors to the rulers of Tamriel, before we departed the world to pursue other interests." :::What does that mean, you departed the world? "It means just that. We took our island of Artaeum and sent it someplace else to better promote meditative study and contemplation. We maintain an interest in Tamriel, though, hence my appearance here during your time of need." ::::Tell me more about the mind trap. "I haven't isolated the source of the mind magic, except that the malevolent entity calls itself K'Tora. It imprisoned you in the mind trap in order to control you, but to what purpose I'm not sure." :::::Who or what is K'Tora? "I have no idea. Whoever or whatever K'Tora is, it wields powerful mind magic. Much more powerful than anything I've ever encountered before. The mind trap is an insidious spell that has ensorcelled a number of victims. I'm still watching over them." ::::::Other victims? "You weren't the only newcomer to wander into this mind trap. Even a number of High Elves have succumbed to the dark entity's power. With my help, though, you were the first to break free. That gives me hope that I can eventually save the others." :::::::If it was all in my mind, how come I still have the items I found there? "You noticed that, did you? Very observant! The mind trap created replicas of items you already possessed. You needed them, so they became real inside the illusion. And of course you'd still have them in the waking world. They are real, after all." If the dialogue box is exited before pressing the "Complete Quest" button and Oriandra is spoken to again, the following conversation will occur, allowing the quest to be finished: "With my help, you were able to extract yourself from K'Tora's mind trap. I just hope that the techniques I used to assist you will work on the others." :Thanks for helping me. If there's a way I can repay you, let me know. "I must return to the Eldbur Ruins to the north and aid the others caught in K'Tora's mind trap. If you find yourself in the area, you might be able to assist me. Stay safe and remember you have a friend in the Psijic Order!" ::Before you go, tell me more about the Psijic Order. ::Could you tell me more about the mind trap before you go? If either of the final two dialogue options are chosen, Oriandra will simply say the lines that she would have said initially, had the Vestige chosen to ask her about the Psijic Order prior to completing the quest. Quotes After beginning the quest, Oriandra will appear in front of the Vestige in a spectral form. She will have the following dialogue as the Vestige progresses through the quest: Appearances * Category:Summerset: Imperials Category:Summerset: Females Category:Summerset: Shimmerene Characters Category:Online: Psijic Order Members